Veronica Mars: Scenarios - Red, White & Blue
by Jessica L.A
Summary: Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue Lt. Logan Echolls and his beau, Veronica Mars will put a boot in your ass.{A book of short, patriotic stories about Veronica Mars' Veronica Mars & Logan Echolls.}


**Title:** Far Away

**Author:** Jessica L.A.

**Category:** Veronica Mars

**Disclaimer:** I so do not own anything, especially not the song or thee amazing band!

**Claimer:** Just the normal – punctuation, bad grammar, and plot!

**Feedback:** Ummmm, is Logan Echolls hot or nah?! Yes, pleased with whipped cream, sprinkles, and caramel on top

**Rating:** K+…I think

**Characters:** Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars

**Pairings:** Logan X Veronica

**Setting:** AU, future.

**Summary:** Loosely based on the Nickelback song "Far Away" and the music video for it. Therefore, Logan is talking to Veronica through Skype before she gets pulled away due to an emergency at their FBI based camp where she is on the trail of a serial killer who thrills in killing blonde, government agents.

**Story thought of: December 20, 2019.**

**Finished: December 20, 2019**

**Author's Note:** Welllllllll…..let's see how this prompt/songfic shapes up shall we.

Merry Christmas & Happy 2020!

* * *

**=Veronica Mars: Scenarios - the Red, White, & Blue=**

**-Prompt: **_**Far Away**_**-**

***By Jess L.A.***

**||This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes**

**Too long, too late**

**Who was I to make you wait||**

"Logan!" a woman's young voice squealed through the computer speakers followed by a soft giggle as the blonde male, whose name is Logan Echolls, smiled at the sound.

"Shhh, you," he told her with a soft smile as he gazed at his blonde wife of two years, who was blushing like crazy, "Are you imagining it? Because I am and let me tell you, whoa baby!"

"Logan," his wife, Veronica's squeal came again as her blush turned a deeper read while she hid her face into her hands and shook her head in embarrassment, "I swear I'll hang up on you."

"I'll stop, I'll stop," her husband replied with a light laugh, not wanting to cut his time short with his wife, already knowing that they could be interrupted at any time due to her being at an undisclosed location for work.

"Thank you," she softly replied, revealing her face and moving her hair away from her right cheek before cursing when she saw his face once he spotted the bruise she forgot on her cheek, "its not that bad."

"V," he hissed as his thumb came up to swipe over the image on screen, wishing she was there in person so he could ease the pain.

"Logan, I promise it's not that bad," she softly told him, "I mean yeah it hurts, but not as bad as it should."

"Still your beautiful face should never be bruised," he told her softly, truthfully.

**||Just one chance, just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**Cause you know**

**You know, you know||**

"**MARS! WE GOTTA MOVE IT! WE FOUND HIM" **They could hear someone yell off screen on Veronica's end of the line.

"It's Echolls," came Logan's automatic response when someone called his wife by her maiden name, sighing as he watched her look at someone and quietly question them.

"I gotta go babe," she told him with sigh as she rubbed her temples. Opening her striking eyes, she found his eyes on the screen and locked their eyes before saying, "I love you, Logan Echolls."

"I love you too, Veronica Echolls," he told her, "please be safe and come home to me soon."

"I'm trying my damnedest babe," she told him as her name was yelled again. Blowing her husband, a kiss she quickly shut of the monitor to her iPad before grabbing her gun and badge and hustling out of the safehouse and towards the waiting SUV.

**||That I love you, I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you, been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore||**

"Logan, Dude you home?"

"Yeah, I'm in the living room, DK," the blonde haired, brown eyed husband said as he left the comfort of his and his wife's bedroom to walk into the living room and spotting his best friend and others, "hey guys!"

"Hey man, we brought beer," his best friend, Duncan Kane, said holding up the two six packs of Budweiser to go with the Vodka their other best friend, Dick Casablancas as well as the Momma Leone's carry-away containers their other friends - Lily Kane-Navarro (sister of Duncan) and her husband, Eli "Weevil" Navarro, Duncan and his wife, Meg, and Dick's brother Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas.

"How are you doing?" Logan asked the other blonde surfer as they all got settled around the TV with the beer, or wine (for the ladies) and food.

"I take it you know as much as I do," Dick said with a shrug, his wife Cindy 'Mac' MacKenzie-Casablancas, was just like Logan's, an FBI agent, who were both in dangerous situations, or so they assumed, at the moment.

"Which is nothing," Logan agreed and as Eli was flipping through the TV, he quickly told him to stop of FOX when he noticed a familiar face.

There on screen was his and Dick's wives all donned out in their tactical gear as the news station's camera got a closeup of them going into a warehouse in what looked to be L.A.

**||On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you I'd withstand  
All of it to hold your hand||**

"It's on every channel," Duncan said as the group flipped through the different news channels.

"It's all over the news feeds too," Weevil agreed as he looked at the alerts on his phone.

"Just pick one already," Lily Kane grumbled beside her husband as she waited on news about her best friend from well, the news.

"_As you can see behind me, we are in the old pier district of Los Angeles, where after almost a year, the FBI is closing in on the serial, rapist and kidnapper mastermind known as 'Hades' is said to be holed up. As you know, Hades is known for kidnapping young, blonde government agents and taking them for two weeks, slowly torturing and mutilating them before raping them and leaving them posed in popular locations. As you can see the Feds are on the scene and have entered the building with the support the LAPD's SWAT forces and all you can hear is gunshots while this thunderstorm arounds us rages on,"_ the news reporter for FOX said while behind her a dark, building stood with red and blue lights flashing on the outside of it and a raging thunderstorm stormed in the sky. You could see various SWAT vehicles and FBI labeled vehicles sat around the building, agents and police officers alike bustling around, trying to help the agents and officers in the building comprehend one of the evillest serial killers in the 20th century.

"Oh God," Cassidy replied, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder as gunshots could be heard thanks to the amplification of news cameras and what seemed like a thousand and one flashes and sounds ringing around the building.

**||I'd give it all, I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

**Cause you know**

**You know, you know||**

"**V!"** Mac yelled as she followed after her partner, weaving to and for in the different hallways, _We knew this was a risk, a big one, using V as bait, but it was a risk we had to take_, she thought hot on her trail while the other blonde agent quickly followed after the serial killer who already took down three federal agents.

"**VERONICA! MAC!"** Another agent, Agent Wallace Fennel yelled at the two retreating agents, signaling for his partner, Christopher Crestfield, to watch his back as he followed after the two female agents.

**||That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore||**

"**VERONICA! NO!"** Mac yelled watching the blonde round a corner before disappearing.

"Where'd she go?" Wallace asked Mac as he caught up with her and they came to a dead-end in the hallway they thought they saw Agent Mars-Echolls go into.

"Shit," Mac hissed.

**||So far away, been far away for far too long  
So far away, been far away for far too long**

**But you know**

**You know, you know||**

_Please, be safe, Baby,_ Logan prayed as his friends huddled tighter around him, all of them watching the various news feeds for any sign the struggle in the warehouse would be over.

Everyone in the Echolls' living room watched with baited breath as a tall, man signaled for more agents and SWAT officers to follow him around the right side of the building while a shorter woman signaled her agents to the left side of the building while a dark skinned man took a unit into the front entrance as more and more Feds and police officers surround the building.

"She's gonna be okay," Lily told Logan, resting her head on his shoulder and gripping his hand as her other hugged her pregnant belly, "she has too. She's got a niece and a nephew too meet in a couple of weeks."

|**|I wanted  
I wanted you to stay**

**Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say||**

"**NO!"** Mac screamed as they reached Veronica, held tightly against the UNSUB, one of his hands holding a Glock and the other roaming over the blonde's body, already having knocked the agent's head against the wall giving her a bruise on the side of her left face, and his hand slipping underneath the black shirt she wore once her vest was removed.

The next thing anyone knew storm caused all the lights to go off, only illuminating the hallway in flashes of lights from lightening as two shots rang out into the dark corridor.

**||I love you, I have loved you all along**

**And I forgive you for being away for far too long||**

"Hello?" Logan asked as she picked up his phone, noticing the line read 'restricted'.

_"Logan, it's Mac,"_ Mac's shaky voice came through the speaker of his phone causing everyone to take a shakey breath.

"Mac…what happened? Something's happened to Veronica, I know it. I can feel it," the blonde, NAVY SEAL demanded of his best friend's wife causing everyone to go on high alert.

_"V…god, Logan…I'm sorry…she's…she's"_

That was all he heard as his cell phone dropped from his grip and he the floor on his knees, his face in his hands as he rocked back and forth, chanting, "Please, God, no. Please, God, no."

"Babe?" Dick's voice rang out as he picked up the discarded cell phone and walked into the other room.

**||So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go||**

"Veronica Echolls," Logan demanded as his shoes skidded to a stop in front of the nurse's station at Cedars-Senai hospital in Los Angeles, California.

"I'm sorry, only…" the nurse started, not looking up from her screen.

"I'm her husband," he hissed causing the young nurse to look up.

_Oh Lord, he's hot_ the nurse thought as she gave him her killer smile and a casual, yet flirty hair flip revealing the low cut in her scrubs, that always seemed to attract members of the opposite sex. "Hi, I'm…"

Before he could vent his anger at the stupid nurse trying to pick him up, he heard a familiar voice call his name, "Logan! Over here!"

"Mac!" Logan said relieved, approaching the FBI agent just as her husband did, "where is she? How is she?"

"Calm down," she tried to sooth him as she stood in the closed curtain doorway of a hospital room in the ICU, "she's fine, she's got a few bumps and bruises, and because of a concussion they are going to keep her over night, and…"

Logan stopped listening, and quickly walked past Mac and into the hospital room. Pulling the curtain back, he was met with the sight of his wife hooked up to all sorts of monitors as she rested, looking so small and petite, in the hospital bed. Quickly, he approached the bed and grabbed on to her left hand were her engagement ring and wedding ring were noticeably missing causing him to blanch.

"They're right here," Mac gently said, handing him the small objects from her pocket, "they took them off in the ambulance when she passed out in front of it. I figured they'd be safer with me than in a bag of her personal effects."

"Thank you, Mac," Logan told her and before letting her hand go, he gripped it tighter and pulled her into a hug, "for everything. You saved my girl."

"No, like always, Veronica Mars, saved Veronica Mars," she whispered back as she squeezed him a little tighter before letting him go and joining her husband outside of the room as the rest of Logan and Veronica's family and friend's started to pour in.

Smiling, the blond surfer sat back down in one of the most uncomfortable chairs he had ever sat in and waited for any sign from his wife that let him know she knew he was there.

"Mr. Echolls, I presume," a middle-aged woman said as she strolled into the room wearing dark grey scrubs and a white lab coat, a sweet and gentle smile on her face.

"Yes," he replied shortly.

"I'm Dr. Grace Quinn, but you can call me Grace," she told him as she picked up a chart from the bottom of the bed and walked over to some monitors, "I'm your wife's primary doctor for her current stay with us. How are you doing?"

"To be honest, scared shitless."

"As I'm sure any husband would if they had to go through what you're going through," the doctor replied as she lifted the covered and adjusted a monitor pad across the petite agent's abdomen.

"I thought they said she had a concussion," he questioned, wondering why there were any monitors below her heart other than the heart monitor.

"She does, this is for the baby," the doctor replied and seeing the shocked look on the male's face, she smiled shyly, "I take it by the look on your face that you didn't know?"

"No I didn't," he whispered his eyes trailing over her belly and now that she mentioned it, he could see a slight swell to his wife's belly.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think she did either because there wasn't any report to the first responders about her condition," the doctor replied, reassuringly, "they are both fine. Your wife is just a little bit rough for wear with the bruises and concussion, but the baby is perfectly fine; once we got the blood work back with the raised HCG levels, we quickly made sure that the fetus was fine. Again, just some slight bruises from where that creeper grabbed her and where one will form on her side from falling on the cement in front of the ambulance, she will be just as good as knew once the pain killers we administered to help her rest, give way. Congratulations, daddy. I will check back in a little while."

"Thank you," he mumbled still in shock as the doctor left the room, closing the door gently behind her, letting him digest the information she just handed the young lieutenant.

_A baby,_ he thought in awe, _a little me and a little you V, so you need to wake up soon beautiful, we've got a forever to plan. _

**||Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go**

**Hold on to me, never let me go**

**Hold on to me, never let me go||**

**~ThE eNd~**

* * *

_**Soooo, on a scale of 1 to 10, I give this a 1/10 because I believe this sucked (in the word of Bobby from "Supernatural") BALLS! **_

_**Anyways, leave your feedback or don't!**_

_**Merry Christmas & a Happy 2020,**_

_**Jess**_

**Song:**_Far Away _by Nickelback


End file.
